


Your eyes are red...were you crying?

by SuperDarkRose



Series: You Look Perfect Tonight [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Daddy Kink, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nashville Predators, Peks fluffy sweater makes another appearance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, this is all in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: After another exhausting trip, and another loss Pekka just wants to head back home and unwind. Juuse however has other ideas. The night seems like its going better than expected until one phone call changes everything.





	1. Pekka

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a wonderful holiday and those that don't had a awesome day! I'd like to first start off by thanking everyone for all the kind words, kudos, and comments that everyone has been sending me my way. You guys have no idea how much that means to me!
> 
> Now that the good stuff is aside here comes the bad. I'm a major sucker for fluffy, happy, and steamy stories, but I really wanted to do this prompt so much and it's mostly sad. I also know that this will help set up for what's going to happen next for our two boys. This prompt will be separated into three parts/chapters. Each part different from the last. The basic breakdown will be the first chapter is mostly focused on Pekka, but still in 3rd person. The next chapter will mostly be in Juuse's POV, but also still 3rd person. Then lastly it'll be a mixture of both parties and how they feel. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on how the rundown for this story will be before you get started. But I'm sure you guys would have been able to figure it out no problem.
> 
> There are still fluffy moments in this story, but I'm also following certain events that actually take place in the real hockey season so I'm sure you guys can guess where I'm heading with this story. Just wanted to give a forewarning for those that don't like sad endings, I completely understand I have a hard time reading sad endings sometimes too. Just a warning just in case you want to skip, but I promise the next chapter will be much happier! P.S. there will be smut later in the story just be patient ;)
> 
> P.S. As a note, again, the boys usually speak Finnish to each other off the ice just being comfortable around each other. So just imagine that their speaking Finnish. ;) Also, there are certain points in this story that refer to my other two stories in this series. So, it'll probably make more sense to read the first two, then read this one. So, anyways here's your next installment for our sweet soft goalie boys!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

His head hurt.

 

His head, his body, and his heart, all of him ached. He wasn’t sure how it all came to this, and honestly he couldn’t really explain why, but all he knew was he had started something, and now he’d never get the chance to know if anything would come of it or not.

 

They had just gotten back after their game against the Wilds and dear god was that a disaster. They had been doing so well and then...the defense just stopped playing in front of him. The last line for him until he had to come in and make sure he could protect the net and well, that just didn’t happen. He felt bone tired, and made worse by the sting of the loss. They had a 3-0 lead and then gave it all up in the last period. It hurt and all he wanted to do was go home, eat a late night snack, and then go to bed.

 

That’s not what Juuse wanted though, once again he was trailing after him, just like the last time, and with the same innocent soft look on his face. “I know...” he started to say, before Pekka went to cut him off.

 

“Come on Juus. Go get in the car.” Juuse gave him a concerned look only for them to see and he gave him a soft knowing smile. “I’m tired Juus but not to the point where I’ll break. I actually slept on the plane this time.”

 

“Did you use the headphones like I suggested?”

 

“Yes yes I made sure to wear them. They were very comfortable and I couldn’t hardly hear anything.” Pekka said with a small chuckle.

 

Juuse nodded once in what would be deemed approval before making his way back over to Pekka’s car. Pekka shook his head, and then remembered the car ride from a week ago, and where that moment had ended up. He blushed to himself as he hurried after the young goaltender, the memory still lingering in his mind. It was the same routine as it had been before, they threw their luggage in the back of his car, and then got in ready to go. It didn’t take long for them to return back to his house, and as he glanced over he saw Juuse’s knee slightly bouncing. He had just pulled into his garage, and then cut off the engine before reaching a hand out to him.

 

“Hey, you okay Juus?” Pekka laid a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him but as he did he felt a shutter go through Juuse’s body making his eyes widen in surprise.

 

Juuse finally tilted his head up to meet his stare, and Pekka found that the young backup looked almost guilty. It was a look that he’s seen so many times with those he’s ever taken to bed with him. He instantly blushed. “What’s?...”

 

“Nothing! It’s nothing. Let’s...let’s just go inside now yeah?”

 

Pekka swallowed and nodded finally removing his hand from his shoulder. “Yes, Yeah, inside..right.” He cleared his throat and then finally got out the car, feeling relived to be able to get out. The air had felt like it had constricted itself around them as they had sat in the confined space.

 

He felt like he was shaking as he finally Finally unlocked the door for them. Juuse pulled his luggage inside and then went to go put his things away while Pekka started towards the stairs. He then stopped, feeling nervous all of a sudden, and turned back to his young backup. “Are you...um..are you still alright with..with the guest room down here? You can use the one upstairs if you want too but if not then I could pull out some blankets..I just know that it’ll get cold tonight and I don’t want you to get cold and..”

 

“Pekka!” A firm grip went to hold onto his hands making him stop mid-sentence, and realized that he had been shaking badly as he had rambled to his young backup. He felt terrible at instantly losing himself once again, and he didn’t honestly mean too, but he just couldn’t help it. He wanted to help, but at the same time he never felt truly worthy of helping anyone.

 

“Hey, the room down here is perfect..and um..I..I still have your sweater from..last time so..I promise I’ll be warm. I know I’ll feel..safe.”

 

Pekka could say he’s been shocked before, but never like this, because he was truly shocked. He swore after the last time they were together Juuse had forgotten about it, but Pekka had insistent that he keep the sweater. The color never really flattered his skin-tone if he were being honest. So now he was shocked that Juuse not only kept the sweater, but also seemed to keep it with him even during away-games too! Pekka felt nervousness run right through him all over again, including a blush that seemed to warm his cheeks knowing that Juuse kept his sweater all of the time. Not only that, but he still hasn’t let go of his hands.

 

His blush got even deeper and he swallowed hard as he took a step towards Juuse. Juuse looked up at him finally with those big blue eyes, a sweet innocence with something else...something darker underneath.

 

The silence and the intensity of the moment was broken with a single thrill of a phone going off. Juuse quickly broke away and Pekka went to pull out his phone, cursing the whole time as he did. He checked the messages and saw that it was PK sending him a dumb image, a meme, he thinks, again.

 

He was going to kill him the next time he saw him.

 

“I should..go unpack now.”

 

“Yeah, yes you..you go do that. Then we could..we could eat a snack, maybe watch some TV. Would that be..okay?”

 

Juuse, who looked just as nervous, but also shy with something smiled softly at him. “Yeah, that would be fun.”

 

Pekka nodded and then briskly trudged up the stairs, only to stop halfway after forgetting his luggage in the process. He didn’t see but he was pretty sure he heard Juuse try to hold back a laugh as he continued upstairs.

 

As soon as he got into his room he shut the door, and then leaned against it while taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes trying to calm his racing heart and how close they’ve gotten since that drive back home. Ever since that moment it felt like they had become closer and closer. Now he felt like all of it was about to come to a head.

 

But he was just so terrified to take that leap.

 

There were so many factors in this that could make the situation impossible. One: He was twice Juuse’s age! God that wasn’t something he wanted to think about at the moment. Two: He was his backup goalie and his teammate. Lastly: It was risky. The world was slowly becoming more and more accepting, but it still wasn’t there. Including the NHL. The league would surely send them out, and then their own country would probably never want them back ever again.

 

Did he really want to take these risks?

 

He felt confused, lost, but still ached with longing. He wanted his young backup, but for more than just teammates, or just as his protege. Something more and something that made him feel whole like Juuse did every time he brought him home with him.

 

He finally took another deep breath and then headed off to get ready for the night. Once he finally emerged he felt better in mind and body as he made his way into the kitchen to make some snacks, but then stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw by the counter.

 

Juuse had come back out, nothing abnormal, but wearing his sweater. HIS sweater! And what looked like only shorts on with it, but the sweater was so big on him that it looked like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

 

“Shit.” He whispered underneath his breath.

 

Juuse must have heard him and looked up, then instantly blushed at being caught. “Oh! Hey Peks, um..I was going to make some popcorn...if that’s okay? I know it’s not really...not in the diet but, I thought maybe..”

 

“No that’s fine! Popcorn is great. Only if you melt some chocolate to drizzle on top.”

 

Juuse gave a shy smile as a chuckle escaped his lips. “Okay, just because I know how much of a sweet tooth you really have.”

 

Pekka smiled back laughing this time too as he finally came around to help. “Well then if you’re willing to do that for me. Do you have everything you need?”

 

“Not everything...but if you want to help..then that would be pretty great.”

 

Pekka was smiling so much that he was sure it would hurt as he started to grab what they needed for their snack. When they finally finished they migrated to the living room area, and set up their snacks and drinks on the table, and then set the TV to a random movie.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen this one before.”

 

“Wait. You haven’t seen Jurassic Park?”

 

Juuse shook his head, full of sweet innocence that made his heart swell at the sight, just as he shook his head in disappointment. “Then we’re watching this. I think you’ll like it.” He turned up the volume a bit and then settled in for their movie.

 

Pekka was having a wonderful time. He felt, comfortable, relaxed, at ease, and without a care in the world. He knew they wouldn’t be able to finish the movie but with Juuse’s big eyes so enthralled by what was going on he just couldn’t say no to him. As the movie continued on he looked over and saw that Juuse was shivering slightly. He instantly felt awful for not offering a blanket knowing how cold natured he was. He started to grab one of his fluffy blankets when he jumped slightly when he felt a small cold hand barely touch his arm.

 

“Um, Pekka? Is..is it okay if..if I sit next to you? I’m just cold and I didn’t want to bother you but..”

 

“Juus, its fine just come here. You’re freezing and you’ll get warmer if you sit next to me.”

 

Juuse nodded but Pekka could obviously see a blush creep up on his neck as he scoot even closer to him. He still wasn’t even right next to him, and internally his mind was blaring at him at how bad of an idea this was, but he finally told his inner thoughts to fuck off, and pulled his young backup until he was right up against his side. He wrapped an arm around his body, a hand at his waist, as he took the blanket, and wrapped them up in the warm fuzzy material.

 

“Is this okay? Is this better?”

 

Juuse sighed softly, and without even a hesitation snuggled up against his body. “Yes. This is much better, thank you.”

 

Pekka smiled, again feeling like this was a huge risk for everything he feared, but..’Fuck it,’ he thought, and went to snuggle right back, making the young man sigh softly against him.

 

They went back to watching the movie but this time Pekka was completely distracted. His long fingers felt skin contact where he felt the sweater ride up around Juuse’s waist. He couldn’t help it. Honestly he couldn’t. When he had his arms full of a very attractive younger man his body couldn’t help but take notice. His fingers started to stroke and glide over the exposed skin, making Juuse’s breath catch as he felt Pekka’s long fingers stroking his skin.

 

He leaned back going to look up at Pekka, as he paused to look back. “Juus?”

 

Juuse’s eyes had gotten darker since just a moment ago, and he felt Juuse’s hand move until it lay gently against Pekka’s chest. Pekka’s heart was racing, nearly beating out of his chest, and he knew for sure that Juuse could feel it. The question lay in Juuse’s eyes matching his own as he leaned in closer to him.

 

“Pekka?”

 

Pekka swallowed hard as he leaned in closer as well, matching him as Juuse moved even closer. Juuse leaned up starting to nuzzle along his jaw, causing his breath to the hitch as he felt soft kisses being placed to his skin. Pekka leaned into the touch, giving Juuse room to do what he wanted until he finally moved back, his eyes darker than before. Juuse’s hand was still on his chest, and he leaned towards him as if to answer his question.

 

“Yes.”

 

Juuse let out a soft gasp, and Pekka finally took the leap to lean down until he was rubbing his nose softly against his young backups. “Juuse.” He said in a whisper before moving until their lips were just a breath away.

 

He was right there, Juuse’s hand was gripping onto his shoulder now as if urging him on, and his other hand had moved to cup his face as he started to close his eyes. His heart beating fast, he wanted to risk everything. He was a breath away, the softness just there before they were startled apart by the ringing of a phone.

 

“Dammit!” Juuse cursed, which Pekka both wanted to scold him for but also thought was pretty hot.

 

“I’m sorry..I’m so sorry that..give me a second and let me take this. I’m sorry.” Juuse rambled and Pekka just smiled, going to grab his hand, gripping it in his before letting go.

 

“It’s fine. I’m not going anywhere. Go.” He sounded more confident than he felt but Juuse understood, his flushed skin a dead giveaway to how he felt as well, before he finally got up to go answer his phone.

 

While he was gone Pekka took a moment to steady his breath, and his racing heart before he went into cardiac arrest. This was it. This was the moment he wasn’t sure he’d ever get, and yes, they’d have to talk about this later, but for now all he wanted was for his young backup to come back so he could kiss him like he really wanted to do.

 

It seemed that he wouldn’t get what he wanted right away, because he waited for what felt like forever. He looked to see that Juuse had been gone for about 10 minutes, and he started to get worried. ‘I hope he’s okay,’ he thought as he went to pause the movie.

 

When he thought he’d have to go search for him he came back into the room slowly, but with his head down low. Pekka turned to face him as he stood in the entryway to the living area. “Juus? Is..is everything okay?”

 

Juuse finally looked up slightly, and Pekka was up instantly, coming over to where the younger man stood. He took one of Juuse’s smaller hands, holding it in one of his own, as his other hand came up to cup his cheek. “Your eyes are red..were you..crying? What happened? Did someone..did someone say something...”

 

“I’m going back!”

 

Pekka stopped mid-sentence with shock at the sudden outburst. “What? Going back? Where? Where are you going back too?”

 

“Back to Milwaukee! They just..they just called. Coach did. He said..he said I’m going back.”

 

Pekka’s eyes went wide, shock, and worry running through his system. “What?! But..but you won! You won your last start! You were amazing!”

 

“No! No I wasn’t! Obviously I wasn’t if they’re sending me back!” Juuse snapped, ripping himself away from Pekka’s grasp.

 

“Juus.”

 

“No! I don’t want to hear it! I’m not good enough. They said I wouldn’t be gone long but...I shouldn’t be leaving.” He said this with his back turned, fist clenched, and not looking anywhere near Pekka’s direction.

 

Pekka slowly approached him, not wanting to cause anymore harm when he knew he was already hurting. “No, you shouldn’t be leaving at all.”

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Juuse said in a near whisper.

 

“I don’t want you to leave either.” Pekka said back, moving a hand to gently pull Juuse back until he was turned, facing him once again. Fresh tears started to roll down his cheeks, and Pekka saw him finally break, moving in just as Pekka wrapped his arms around him. His smaller body shook as his sobs wracked through him. Pekka just enveloped him with as much warmth, and protection he could offer as he rubbed his hands over his back.

 

After awhile Juuse’s body finally stopped shaking, and he looked up at him with sad watery eyes. “I’m sorry for getting so upset. I’m just so mad and angry and sad. I just..I just don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave. I don’t..I don’t want..I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Pekka’s heart broke. He hated everything that was happening. He pulled him in tight against his body again, kissing the top of his head as he tried not to cry as well. “I know. I don’t want you too either, but I promise you I’ll still be here. I’m not going anywhere, and..and I hope nothing changes.”

 

Juuse looked up, sad eyes turning into understanding. “It won’t. I promise.” Pekka simply nodded before hugging him again, as they rocked together in the middle of his living room.

 

Juuse finally sighed and started to pull away to Pekka’s confusion. “I’m sorry, but..but I have to go. I already called Mikka, he...he should be here pretty soon. I didn’t..god I didn’t want to leave like this.” Fresh tears threatened to emerge again, but Pekka stopped them by leaning down and kissing his forehead.

 

Juuse’s breath caught in his throat as Pekka leaned his forehead against his. “I don’t want you too either, but if coach says you’ll be back soon, then you’ll be back soon. I promise you, I will be waiting for you when you get back. I’m not going anywhere.” Juuse leaned into his touch before finally breaking away, and moving out of his reach.

 

“I’m sorry. I just..I just need some space before I leave. I’m sorry.”

 

Pekka simply nodded because what else could he really do? “Don’t be sorry. Go, it’s fine.” He said it softly, but Juuse was already heading out of the room, most likely going back to pack his suitcase.

 

Pekka hurt. He hurt all over. This wasn’t how it was suppose to end, but it did and now he wasn’t sure if they would be okay or not. He started to clean up everything, turning off the movie in the process, and then went to put everything away. He heard a noise, and turned to see Juuse standing by the front door, suitcase sitting next to him, dressed back in jeans and another sweatshirt, waiting to leave.

 

“Juus?” He started towards him before a car horn went off outside signaling Mikka coming to pick him up.

 

Juuse gave him a sad look, his eyes telling a thousand words, but none were said aloud. Pekka hoped he looked the same way to convey his feelings, but he wasn’t sure, or wouldn’t be sure before Juuse took his suitcase, and was already out the door before he could say goodbye. He went to look out the window, giving a small wave, one that wasn’t returned, before going to lock up everything. He leaned back against the door, his body feeling heavy as he tried not to break down completely right there in the front foyer.

 

Everything hurt and he wasn’t sure really why. It wasn’t like they had actually been dating or anything, but it felt like something had started. A spark of something and now he wasn’t sure if he’d get the chance to find out if anything would come of it or not. He wanted so desperately to have something come of this, whatever they were doing, but he wasn’t so sure. He knew Juuse, and he knew that when he got upset he always had a hard time forgetting about past situations. He always had a hard time letting go.

 

He understood more than anybody about that.

 

Once he had turned off all the lights, he sighed softly dragging himself back up the stairs, and then just crawled underneath the covers of his bed before turning over on his side. He felt like a failure. He felt like he had failed to help comfort Juuse when he needed someone and he couldn’t be there to do that for him. He once again failed someone, and this time, someone who meant so much more to him than just a passing friend.

 

He grabbed onto his pillow in a tight grip, not wanting to give in, but he just couldn’t do that anymore. Tears started to rolled down his cheeks onto the pillow, his soft sobs muffled by the pillow as sleep evaded him for a good part of the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm so so sorry about the unfortunate sad ending, but I 100% promise that it'll get better! I would never leave you guys hanging without a happy ending. For now though that's what I have until we can get to that happy ending again. Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: I apologize for any confusion, I was editing the story and part of it got erased. :( So now I don't have the original fun facts from before. I apologize, but I'll give you another one to make up for the one that got erased.
> 
> Fun Fact: Pekka Rinne was only 22 when he first started for the Milwaukee Admirals, and then came down to Nashville around the age of 25 years of age. Juuse is one of the youngest goaltenders in the league to start for a professional NHL team. He was 21 when he was first called down to Nashville for his first start after Hutton was out on injury reserve. He made his first shutout win against the St. Louis Blues on December 30th 2016. Also, Juuse is the first goaltender in the franchise to make a consecutive shutout win, two years in a row, made on the same day. He had a shutout win Dec. 30th 2017, at home, against the Minnesota Wilds.


	2. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being brought back from the Milwaukee Admirals Juuse is feeling more than a little bit excited to be coming back to his team. He was sure that the guys would be happy to have him back. That is...he hoped Pekka would be happy to have him back. 
> 
> Unless he completely screwed up, and now he wasn’t sure if they’d ever get past this...
> 
> Juuse is called back, but Pekka isn’t as thrilled as Juuse hoped he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Guess whose back?!?!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I’ve had a life that’s turned busy because of holiday stuff and work stuff. So yeah, there you go. Anyways...
> 
> Here’s the next chapter for your reading pleasure! I thought this would be appropriate timing for this since Juuse has actually been going back and forth so often during the course of the season. But if you keep up with the team like I do you’ll see just how well it’s been helping him out.
> 
> Though this is why I wrote this chapter and story. How is Pekka affected by these dramatic changes. Well this chapter will highlight that. This chapter does contain some slight angst for a time but then it gets much better at the end. That much I do promise! 
> 
> This chapter will also feature other players so everything italicized will be them speaking in Finnish. They actually normally speak to each other in Finnish unless they’re around the team. But you’ll get to see other members show up so just Be aware of that when reading the story. I’m hoping to post the last and final chapter for this story around the week of Christmas and boy is it a treat!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

He was ecstatic.

No, ecstatic wasn’t the word for how he truly felt. Elated! He felt elated with pure unadulterated joy that he was being called back down again. Yes, he was only gone for two days, and yes he probably shouldn’t have gotten so worked up for being sent to Milwaukee, but he couldn’t help it.

He’d gotten worked up thinking about how they had sent him up, even after he had just won his first game of the season not too long ago. He was working so hard, and he had helped them win! Then they had sent him up. Then he had struggled. He had his first game back in Milwaukee and he just couldn’t...he couldn’t do it.

They’d lost.

It wasn’t great. He had felt awful. He felt like he was useless to the team, and now he felt useless to both of his teams. He let them down again and he had dwelled on that fact until he had gotten a call late Sunday night about coming back to Nashville.

He should have been angry for being sent up and then brought back again so soon like some rag doll, but he wasn’t. He didn’t get a chance to call anyone, or to let anyone know that he was coming back. He had his small suitcase, and his gear. That was it. Then he was boarding a plane, and flying back to Nashville early the next morning.

He didn’t even have a chance to..god he wanted to see Pekka. After his meltdown on Friday night he felt like they had come even closer together than they had been before. It was this fact though that drove him to get a ride with Miikka and go straight over to the arena. He had only stop by his apartment for a short time to grab a couple of things, dress in one of his nicest suits, and then had Miikka drive them over.

As they pulled down into the garage he was nearly bouncing in his seat as he watched to see for Pekka’s car. _“Hey you need to chill. I know you’re excited, but damn you really are like a puppy.”_ Miikka chirped him all the time about getting overexcited, but he honestly couldn’t help it. He quite literally wore his heart on his sleeve.

As they pulled down he spotted other cars from the rest of the team, and then right there in his normal spot, right at the very end was Pekka’s Mercedes. He squeezed his hands together remembering that one fateful drive back to Pekka’s place, and how a spark of something had ignited them that night.

They had started to really talk more, but this time it seemed more...flirty. More touches as they passed each other. A soft word spoken only in Finnish, only for their ears to hear. Then the lingering eyes. They had started to watch each other more. He had caught Pekka staring numerous times just as he had looked up to meet his gaze.

He felt his chest get tight with want, and his heart full with warmth. Just two days and he was already aching to see Pekka again.

As soon as they parked he was out, phone in hand, and racing to get through the familiar yellow doors. Miikka was shouting something behind him but he didn’t hear. His heart set on finding Pekka. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to talk right now, but he just...he just needed reassurance that they were okay. He knew that they had been starting something only to have the moment ripped from them with that one phone call.

Hell, he’d almost kissed him! He’d almost got a kiss from the one man he’s had a crush on since he was 13! He felt his cheeks warm and his body ache with want at seeing Pekka again. The way his big hands had held him, his thumb stroking at his skin. The heated breath away from touching his own lips with his own made his body heat up with the memory. He knew it would have been so good, and he was dying to find out if Pekka still wanted him just like he wanted him in return.

He did his best to comply with the security guards waiting to get them checked in, even though his excitement could be seen a mile away. “Welcome back Juuse!” The guard said.

“Thank you it’s nice to be back.”

“I’ll tell you what I don’t think I’ve ever seen Pekka so down before. Don’t know what was going on, but he looked like someone had kicked his puppy or something.”

Juuse’s breath hitched in his throat, but he was able to hold it back after years of training on how to talk with people and the media alike. “Oh really? Well hopefully I can brighten his day.”

“Oh I’m sure you will. It’s good to see you back!” The guard waved him on, and he waved back in thanks before rushing down the hall towards the locker rooms. All the while his mind was racing along with his heart.

‘He was hurting? He was sad? Oh fuck I hope I didn’t ruin anything between us!’ He thought in a panic. He would admit that the way he left was beyond immature, and he felt terrible for not reaching out to Pekka to say that he was sorry for the way he left. He was just so..angry..sad..hurt. He thought he was good enough to stay, and that had been proven wrong to him when they had sent him up.

He tried to push these thoughts away as he made it to the locker room, but still felt shy before going inside. “Juuse? No way man you’re back!” He turned and there was Josi coming up to slap him on the shoulder.

“Hey! We had no idea you were coming back! We just saw Lindback hadn’t come in yet so now this explains it. How is everything? You doing okay?”

Juuse swallowed not wanting to show anything, but at the same time knowing that Josi was just trying to be kind like he always was. “Fine. Just happy to be back now.”

Roman nodded in agreement as he started to push him inside the locker room. “All the guys will be very happy that you’re back. I’m going to tell you just between us that Peks just hasn’t been the same since we found out you were being sent up. He played amazing at the last game, but he just hasn’t been the same in the locker room. Almost too quiet. So I hope seeing you will help get him out of this rut.”

There it was again. Another person whose seen Pekka down unlike how his normal outgoing personality would show. He was down and everyone seemed to think it was because of him.

He hoped it was.

“Hope so too. I’ve missed being here. Even if it was just two days.”

“Yeah well it felt like a week in hockey time, so it’s nice to have you back. Come on, the guys will be happy to see you. We’re about to go out for practice, so I would gear up if I were you.” Josi gave him another pat on the shoulders, encouraging him to go in, and this was why he was the captain. Always looking out for the team no matter what.

Juuse bit his lip before finally stepping into the locker room. All the guys were halfway into their gear, joking around like always, and enjoying the morning. He didn’t make a big fuss going right over to his stall, which happened to be right by the entrance to the locker room, and started to change. That was when he felt like a pair of eyes were staring right at him. He couldn’t be sure, but he knew that it had to be Pekka.

He turned and saw Pekka stock still right by his stall, almost in shock at seeing him there. His breath caught as they stared at each other, a million questions crossing over Pekka’s face, but his eyes telling a thousand words. “Pek..”

“Hey hey my man! Juice! It’s good to have you back! We didn’t know when but we were hoping you’d be back soon!” What he wanted to say was cut off by PK’s enthusiastic slap onto his shoulder and big smile on his face.

“I..I was hoping to be back soon too. I’m glad I’m back. It feels good to be back.” He said shyly. He always envied PK with his overwhelming personality, but that’s what made people love him so much. He just could never be that outgoing. Ever.

“It’s good to have you back! My man I’m telling, the room just isn’t the same without you here. Trust me. It’s good to have you back. I promise you man, we’ll play ten times better in front of you next time. We’ve got your back.” He smiled big and wide and Juuse felt grateful for the team he had, and the teammates that always felt like brothers to him.

“Thanks. I promise to play better in net next time too.”

“Ah don’t sweat it man. You got this! Now let’s get hopping! I’m sure Lavy will be on our asses if we’re not ready for ice yet.”

Juuse nodded waving PK off, relieved that he was gone, but happy for all of the support from the guys. He finally turned back to talk with Pekka, but by the time he did he was already gone.

By the time he got onto the ice everyone was already taking shots at the goal, and doing their normal stretches. He looked over to see Pekka doing his routine stretches at well, and bit his lip wanting so desperately to talk to him. He figured that this wouldn’t be the best time, but he would try anyway. He started to skate over, but he was stopped again by their coach.

“Hey Juice welcome back.” It was short, sweet, and too the point, but it still made him feel good all over again that even his coach was happy to have him back too.

“Thanks coach.” They tapped sticks and he turned to find Pekka already taking the net on the other side. He sighed, skating over to his net, and began to do his stretches.

Throughout practice he tried again and again to get Pekka’s attention, but nothing seemed to work. It seemed that Pekka was avoiding him, and he wasn’t really sure why. He felt horrible because he was sure that he did something to upset him, and he hated that he caused Pekka to be so sad. He was doing okay during practice when a crack went off down the ice.

“Holy shit Peks! You didn’t have to hit it that hard!” He looked right at one of the glasses along the board a puck size hole was seen, and glass cracked, falling onto the ice. He watched as Pekka slapped his stick onto the ice, then skated off until he was stomping down the tunnel.

Juuse felt his chest ache. This was his fault and he knew it. Maybe he should have made an effort to talk to him. He skated over seeing that practice was over, and thankfully all the media had left before anyone could see what happened.

“Damn did you see that! Shit if he wasn’t a goalie he’d be a great forward.”

“Dude he’d make a great D-Man! His defense stats would be so high, but fuck he’s pissed.” Juuse heard all this, and ignored them all as he went to skate off. He had to fix this.

Somehow.

By the time all the other guys were piling in he saw Pekka talking with the coaching staff, and still looking very upset. He gave a curt nod before turning to head back into the locker room. Juuse tried not to bother him, or do anything to make anything worse, but it seemed like it wasn’t meant to be as he started to slam stuff into his locker.

“Pekka?” Juuse’s heart was racing, his palms felt sweaty, and not just from practice. He felt like he was quite literally walking on thin ice, and he didn’t want to cause a break.

Pekka looked at him, his eyes dark, but...he looked...sad. Very very sad, and angry. Juuse understood the feeling completely. He tried to convey as much with his eyes as well, as he tried to whisper to him. He knew that only Miikka could understand them, but he really wasn’t paying any attention to them.

 _“Can..can I come over today?”_ He said it shyly, in a whisper because he was so scared that they had taken a step backwards instead of a step forwards. He reached out to barely touch his forearm, feeling a shutter run right underneath his fingertips, and heard Pekka’s breath hitch softly at the touch. He could see where Pekka was conflicted to just tell him to fuck off, but to also give in and say yes. He was hurting, and Juuse knew whenever Pekka was hurting he tried to hide it away from everyone else.

 _“Yes, but you’ll have to ride with someone else_.” It was just as soft, and he hated to be separated from him again, but he understood that Pekka would need some time to collect himself before he came over.

_“Okay. I’ll have Miikka drive me over to pick up my car. Can I..can I drive it over?”_

_“Yes. Of course you can._ ” Juuse held his breath as Pekka moved to brush his fingers over his before moving them back again, removing his hand from his arm so he could get changed. Juuse nodded to himself, taking a deep breath, and hoped that this was good progress for them. This was defiantly new territory for him, where normally he just leaped into any new relationship, because he was dumb, this time he wanted this to be right. Pekka was worth taking that time to make this right.

He went off to take a shower, and then came back ready to get going when his eyes strayed to where Pekka was getting dressed. He had showered before him, and the sheen of water moving along his chest made his body heat up, causing his cheeks to flush as he quickly went to change. This was not the time nor place to even be thinking about anything like that, but he just..couldn’t help it. God he was just so hot. Tall, lean, and big. He didn’t stare, didn’t want to be caught staring, so he averted his eyes and quickly changed in record time.

He was just about to put his jacket on when a hand came down onto his shoulder making him turn, facing Pekka straight on. “See you soon.” He said simply, squeezing his shoulder before heading out of the locker room. Juuse swallowed hard, trying to get his breathing back under control as he finished getting ready.

It didn’t take long before they were heading out, and Miikka was driving him back over to his apartment. “ _Will you be okay? You seem pretty, tense.”_

_“I’ll be fine. Just need a nap then I’ll be good. Just nervous about coming back I guess.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, everyone’s more than happy to have you back, even Pekka.”_ Juuse blushed deeply at the mention of Pekka’s name, making a quick escape, waving Miikka goodbye in the process.

He made sure to watch Miikka leave before tossing all of his stuff into his car, and then driving out, heading back towards Pekka’s neighborhood. He was nervous. Beyond nervous. He didn’t know how this would turn out, but he hoped it would be for the better and not for the worse.

As he pulled up he saw that Pekka already had the garage door open, and as he got out he found that the door was already unlocked for him as well. He came in, with his small bag slung over his shoulder as he entered the house through the garage. He went about closing the garage, and locking up the door before heading in to find Pekka.

It was quiet and he was scared that maybe something was wrong until he found Pekka in the kitchen, quietly cooking his normal pre-nap snack. He went to set his bag down, and tentatively walked over. Pekka still had his back turned towards him. He gently moved next to him at the stove before looking up at him.

_“Hi.”_

_“Hey.”_

He nodded towards the stove and the food cooking in the pan. _“That smells really good.”_

 _“Hm. I made enough for you too, don’t worry.”_ Pekka still sounded sad, tired, and Juuse ached to change that.

_“Thank you. That was nice of you to do that for me. You didn’t have too.”_

_“Hm.”_

Juuse took the hint that he didn’t want to talk at the moment, and started to move back over to the island. He was stopped, however by a hand grabbing his wrist.

_“Pekka wha..”_

His heart nearly stopped. Nearly beat out of his chest as he felt the taller man pull him in, and wrap his arms around him. He was so shocked by the action that he didn’t move for a good second. He hesitated just long enough though that Pekka started to pull away. He defiantly wasn’t going to let that happen. He instantly grabbed at him, his hands gripping the back of his shirt, as he pressed his face into his chest. He could feel Pekka’s heart beating hard right up against his cheek.

A big hand came up to cup his face moving him back as he finally got to look up into Pekka’s eyes. “ _Your...your eyes are red...were you..crying?”_ He asked softly. Pekka just looked so sad and relieved and so much more. Everything he wanted to see was reflected back into his own.

_“I missed you. Fuck I missed you so much. I was burning up. I’m so sorry I messed up. I wanted this to be perfect and then I just ruined it by not helping you and I’m so so sorry I should have done more for you and..”_

_“Pekka!”_ He froze as Juuse went to cup his face with both of his hands, feeling where the tears started to roll over his thumb again.

 _“You did nothing wrong. You’ve never done anything wrong. It was my fault. I should have told you how I was feeling...but, I was just so...so fucking angry. I didn’t want to leave...and not now..because...because I..I didn’t want to leave you.”_ He looked up seeing understanding. He felt terrible. He hadn’t realized how Pekka had felt as he had just stormed off. In his eyes it must have seemed like it had been his fault, and now he was still putting the blame on himself.

Pekka bent down, leaning his forehead against his, as they stayed close together. _“I didn’t want you to leave either. That’s why I acted the way I did today and I’m so so sorry for that too. I just thought you were still mad at me and I just keep failing.”_ A sob escaped his lips, and Juuse was already there to pull home down onto his shoulder, threading his fingers into his hair. He cooed and spoke soft words to calm him down, trying to reassure him that they were okay, that everything was better. It did feel much better now.

 _“Are we okay?”_ Juuse asked finally as Pekka calmed down, standing slightly back up to look down at him. He still seemed sad, but now was replaced with that warm fondness that he was so used to seeing directed towards him.

_“Yes, were more than okay. Right?”_

Juuse smiles softly because yeah, he felt much much better now. _“Yes. We’re great.”_

Pekka smiles back, a smile that Juuse could describe by looking at the sun, and instantly he knew what he wanted to do ever since he got back. His hand was still laying up on the back of Pekka’s neck, and he shyly looked down at his lips before looking back up to meet his gaze.

He saw a slight surprise before understanding and a dark want filled his gaze. He’d waited too long for this, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong. He pulled him down, going onto his tiptoes, and pressing his lips against the older mans open mouth.

He didn’t feel anything for a moment, he felt Pekka gasp against his own, and for a small moment Juuse began to panic thinking that he made a terrible mistake. Then he gasped in shock as Pekka practically engulfed him, starting to kiss him as if he were a man dying of thirst.

He had to admit that usually how first kisses went they were okay, mediocre really. But this, this had to be the best damn kiss he’s ever had in his whole life. Pekka could kiss exactly like he imagined he would, just like he was in general, with pure passion. His fingers were threaded through Pekka’s hair, what he could reach at least, as Pekka started to nip at his bottom lip.

He gasped softly at the intensity, but also at how right this felt, finally being able to have what he wanted. Pekka was moving him suddenly until he was bracing him against the island. Juuse swore that they wouldn’t go fast, but damn if they did they did. He wasn’t going to say no. That was when a burning smell started to filter through the air.

 _“Is..is something burning?”_ Juuse said in a gasp, and Pekka’s dark eyes instantly went wide as he quickly let go to rush over to the stove.

 _“Fucking shit! Fuck! I saved it..barely.”_ His voice was husky and deep with arousal, that Juuse was sure of. He couldn’t say anything because he felt the same way.

Juuse couldn’t help it, he started to laugh, and after a moment of confusion Pekka began to laugh too as he tried to salvage what was left of their pre-nap snack. _“You’re so distracting.”_

Juuse smiled big and wide as he pushed away from the counter to hug Pekka against his side. _“The best distraction I hope._ ” Pekka looked down at him and smiled just a little bit wider right back at him.

 _“Yes, the very best kind.”_ Pekka looked tentative at first, but then seemed to make up his mind. He leaned down to kiss him softly again taking Juuse’s breath away. _“The very best.”_ He said rubbing his nose against his own. He sighed filling content and happy at finally reaching this point. He knew they’d talk about this later, but for now he was happy to live in the moment.

 _“Go sit down so we can eat our snack before taking a nap.”_ Juuse nodded, going up on his toes again to kiss his cheek before going to sit down at the on one of the stools at the island. He watched as a slight blush graced Pekka’s cheeks, but a smile was in place as he brought over a plate of a Finnish dish that was normally sweet, and always reminded him of home.

 _“Mm I’m glad you made this. This always reminds me of home.”_ Juuse smiles as Pekka sat next to him while handing him a fork.

_“It does for me too. I was upset after everything that happened, so I wanted to make something that reminded me of home.”_

_“Are you..are you upset still?”_

Pekka smiles leaning over to kiss his cheek before going to take a bite of their snack. _“No. Not anymore. I actually feel much better than I have in a long time.”_

Juuse matched that feeling ten fold, his chest felt warm, and he leaned against Pekka’s body, laying his head on his shoulder as he did. _“Me too.”_

He didn’t see Pekka’s reaction, but he felt a kiss being placed onto the top of his head, before they began to eat, just enjoying this newfound relationship that they had started with each other. They traded kisses and touches as they finished up, cleaning up the mess, before heading out of the kitchen.

Juuse was already dressed down after practice, the same with Pekka as they walked out. Pekka hesitated as Juuse began to go upstairs, and he stopped not wanting to overstep on this very new relationship. _“Is..can I..I mean..if you don’t want me to come up I won’t. We don’t..I mean..”_ he rambled not sure what to say and Pekka was the same as he talked over him at the same time.

_“No no we don’t..not that we don’t..no but..can..I mean if you don’t want too you don’t have too, but would you..can you sleep with me? I mean you don’t have too..you can just go to your room I just thought..”_

_“Pekka, it’s fine. I want too. That’s..what I was hoping at least. I’ve always just slept better with someone.”_

Pekka came up and went to take his hand in his making him smile shyly in the process. _“I do too. Come sleep with me Juus, I’ve..I’ve been waiting..hoping to do this with you..and yeah.”_ Juuse wanted so much to just kiss Pekka’s face all over, soft kisses, and assure him that he was worth it. He had a feeling someone, or people have made him feel worthless, small, belittled him in the past before. The realization pissed him off beyond belief. He’d make sure he felt like he was worthy to be cared for anyway he wanted.

 _“Yes. I want to sleep with you, Pekka.”_ Juuse would have applauded Pekka for not losing it completely, as a deep blush crept up over his skin. He did reward him by going up on his toes again, and giving him a soft kiss. Pekka hummed happily kissing him back before pulling away, and then taking him up the stairs, all the while still holding onto his hand.

Juuse thought that it might be awkward for them as they got ready for their nap, but honestly it wasn’t. They moved around each other with ease, and Juuse tried hard not to freak out at the fact that he was in Pekka’s bedroom. Or that he was about to sleep with him in the same bed.

They took turns in the bathroom, still too early in their newfound relationship to do anything like sharing a bathroom at the same time. Then Pekka was crawling onto his side of the bed, while Juuse hesitated for a moment at the end. Pekka was shy as he looked away, pulling the covers back, and patting the side of the bed next to him.

Juuse chuckled softly, loving how he was able to see this side of Pekka that no one else got to see. Someone who was normally a leader, strong, quiet type, was actually soft, sweet, shy, and more talkative without anyone else around. Pekka smiles shyly as Juuse crawls onto the bed, moving until he was right underneath the covers as well.

_“I..I hope this is..okay. I know it’s not..”_

_“Pekka it’s perfect. I love the fluffy blankets. I feel really warm and you know how much I can’t stand the cold.”_

_“Like a little icicle. A cute icicle.”_

Juuse wrinkled his nose at the comment making Pekka laugh again, before leaning closer to where Juuse lay. He had a look in his eyes, and Juuse hoped that he could help him to open up more, because every time he really wanted something he always looked like he didn’t know if he could have it or not. _“Use your words Pekka. What do you need?”_

That seemed to open up a little gate because instantly Pekka was looking down, and fiddling with his sweater. Juuse didn’t mind, he enjoyed having Pekka close, and he somehow figured out that he needed to be doing something with his hands while he talked.

_“Can..can I..I mean..can I hold you? I mean if you don’t want me too I understand but I just really want too but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable and..”_

_“Pekka, breathe. Yes, I want you to hold me, please.”_ Pekka looked shy all of a sudden, being given permission to do something that he probably wasn’t given before. A wrong that Juuse was about to make right. Juuse took the leap, turning over onto his other side, before scooting back until Pekka could wrap his arms around his body. He took the hint, even though his hands shook slightly, and pulled him back until he was flush with his body.

_“Better?”_

Pekka moved to nuzzle the back of his neck, a smile on his lips. _“Yes..much much better. Thank you.”_

Juuse sighed full of content as he settled back against the pleasant warmth that surrounded him, and the knowledge that everything was finally right in their little world. He went to grab Pekka’s hand, threading their fingers before he finally allowed himself to close his eyes. _“Sleep well Pekka.”_

 _“Sleep well Juus.”_ A soft kiss was placed onto the back of his neck before he felt Pekka settle in as well, and soon he felt the steady heavy breathing telling him that Pekka was asleep. Soon after he was following right behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy that was fun! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Lastly, the next chapter will be what you guys have been waiting for. If you read my tags it’s that eventual sex moment, and yes it does get graphic, and yes there is a major case of Daddy Kink in it. I’ll put some more warnings up when I post the chapter.
> 
> Side note/fun fact: Juuse Saros faced 43 shots on goal against the Dallas Stars this season on Dec. 6th. That’s the most he’s ever faced while being on this team, and this was after being up in Milwaukee for only two days!!
> 
> Edited: I also forgot to mention that I have a [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/)! Stop by and let’s talk hockey, or our two boys! Whatever you like! I’d love to talk!


	3. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They win big! 
> 
> But despite the rise in the rankings that their team is making, Juuse can’t find it in himself to be happy. He wanted so desperately to feel better again, but he’s not sure how.
> 
> That is...until Pekka suggest a solution to his problem...
> 
> //A chapter of love, awkward sex, and fluffy comfort that is almost sickly sweet//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!
> 
> Here it is! The final chapter! As a special treat I will reward everyone with a fluffy, comforting, and heated chapter at the end of this Christmas Day.
> 
> THERE IS SMUT!! This really doesn’t have to be read if you don’t like that sort of thing, but it does go back to previous chapters as a flashback. There is a major age difference between these two characters, and yes they do have sex together. There is also going to be a major dose of Daddy Kink in this chapter as well. So, If that’s not your cup of tea then you don’t have to read this.
> 
> There are no other characters featured in this chapter so just know that whenever they’re alone together they’re speaking Finnish. 
> 
> As always..this is un’betaed so any grammatical errors or misspellings are all mine. Enjoy, thank you, and Merry Christmas!

* * *

 

They did it!

They’ve won their last 3 games after losing to the Wilds on the Thursday before. Before, Juuse would have to leave before being called back again to be backup on Monday.

It was now Thursday and they had a day off to relax before flying out to St. Louis that night. It also happened to be Thanksgiving, which yes, they didn’t really celebrate but it was always nice to get together with the team, and their families as they enjoyed their time together. The food was always great too!

This also happened to be that fun time of the year again, the Father’s Trip. It was a small weekend trip where the dads, or uncles, or close male friends would come down to Nashville. Then fly out with them to their two away games. It was nice because a lot of the guys didn’t get to see their dads or loved ones until the next summer. So it was always a great time to have them be there to support them as they tried to win these next two games before going back home.

Juuse, however, has never done the Father Trip before. Last season he didn’t get the chance because he had been called back to Milwaukee again. This year though was different. He made phone calls to his dad trying to get him to come, but due to work he wouldn’t be able to come. His dad was always working. He then tried to call some close family friends, and the one uncle he always liked to talk too.

None of them could come.

So therefore, He was in a sour mood. He didn’t start off feeling this way though, because he had been sad, and upset when he got the news, but then his mind was distracted by all the games, and even better, by Pekka.

His heart raced every time he got the chance to kiss him whenever they were alone. He went home with him, or drove over almost constantly now. Every now and then he had to go back to his apartment when he thought Pekka needed some space, but when he came back over he found Pekka a mess. He just couldn’t handle being alone now, not after what they had started together. They hadn’t crossed into boyfriend status yet, and honestly he didn’t see them like that. He saw them as equals, but it was hard to explain.

He always made it up to Pekka, getting more and more daring with their fresh relationship. He would give him massages, and even went so far as to wash his hair as he took a bath. He never stayed when he got out to get dressed, he just knew they hadn’t crossed that path yet, even though it was getting harder and harder for him everyday. He always got so heated, his body flooding with arousal every time he even saw him shirtless. It was different in the locker room because in there the other guys were in the room. It would have been extra awkward if he popped a hard-on right in front of all the guys.

As of late, which wasn’t very long, he had started to crawl up onto Pekka’s lap, and start a make-out session that wouldn’t stop until Pekka pulled away breathless. He would feel the hard bulge in Pekka’s pants, and he would groan softly as he ground down slightly against him. Pekka would always still his hips, before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t want..I don’t want to do..um..anything yet. Is..is that okay?”

Juuse would smile full of warmth, kissing him softly, and then crawl off from his lap. “Yes Pekka, that’s perfectly fine. I don’t want to rush anything either. I just..I’m sorry. You’re just so..god Pekka you’re so hot, it’s hard not to get..um..aroused around you. But it’s fine, I don’t want to rush either, this is more than fine right now.”

Pekka had sighed in relief, leaning against him as the tension left his body. “Thank you. Um..is it okay if I go..”

“Wha? Oh! Yeah go, go! I’m..I’ll probably go into the uh..guest room to take care of this. I shouldn’t be long. I was pretty close to begin with.”

Pekka blushed deeply, smushing his face into the side of his neck, as a groan escaped his lips. His arms squeezed him close as Juuse chuckled softly. “You’re too perfect for me.”

Juuse felt so full and warm that he was sure he would explode. He was so soft and he just wanted to hold him all night, which he had planned on doing. “Go Pekka, go take care of yourself. Then we can make a snack and watch a movie yeah?”

“Yeah that would be nice. Thank you.” He pulled back, and Juuse saw something cross over his eyes before he shook them away. He leaned forward kissing him sweetly before getting up, and then making his way up the stairs.

By the end of the night he had felt so warm, so full of contentment and happiness that he swore nothing could bring him down, then he remembered the Father’s Trip.

He didn’t really remember it exactly until after the game on Wednesday. Why? Well after they had won against the Canadians in a shootout, Juuse had sworn at the time he would have kissed Pekka right then and there, but he had felt that it wouldn’t have been the right time or place to do that. But he remembered the proud smile on Pekka’s face, and the fondness in his eyes saying the very same. They would have their time together later, that he had known for sure, but then just as they were leaving the locker room together Pekka’s father came up, along with one of his old friends.

That’s when he remembered.

He excused himself quietly to walk back to the car, he had rode with Pekka, so he just waited by the car until he finally came back out. “Hey Juus! Hey! I was looking for you the guys wanted to go out. Do you want to go out tonight?”

Juuse tried to put on a smile, but Pekka could see. He knew that he was upset. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before going to grab his hands. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want to go out tonight okay.”

“Um..no. No.”

“What?”

“No Juuse. That’s..that’s what I said. You’re upset, and..and you always help me. So..let me help you. What’s wrong?”

Juuse sighed, looking around as well, before moving to lean his forehead against his chest. Pekka moved to hug him close, laying his head on top of his own. “I’m just..I’m just upset I guess. Angry too.”

“Why?”

Juuse gritted his teeth not wanted to reveal anything, just to hide like he usually did, but he was tired and he wanted someone to take care of him for once. Pekka was right here to do that for him, more that open, and willing to help. “Because, because my dad isn’t coming.”

“What?!” Pekka pulled back looking down at his face.

“Yeah, He said..he said he was too busy, but..but he’s always busy. He did this during the Admirals Trip too. I just..I just wanted my daddy here for once to cheer me on, but..but I guess that’s not happening.”

Pekka looked at him, not with pity but with a slight anger, and a sadness for not having anyone close to him to be there for the trip. Pekka sighed again before his eyes lit up with an idea. Pekka would probably say later that this was a terrible idea, but honestly at the moment it was brilliant.

“Well, what if..what if I could be your daddy?”

Juuse pulled back even more looking at him like he was crazy before the idea hit him as well. It still didn’t stop a blush from creeping onto his cheeks. “Um..are you sure? I don’t want to make anything awkward between us.”

“No! No, it..it no it wouldn’t be awkward. No. I..I actually would..um like it if you do this.”

Juuse swallowed hard, his cheeks growing hot with a knowledge that he didn’t realize was so, arousing to him until that very moment, but honestly, there was no going back now. “Okay, I mean I would be more than okay with doing this. And well, I wouldn’t say anything in English about it, but, could I maybe..call..call you..um..daddy?”

This time it was Pekka’s turn to blush, but not with embarrassment like he was expecting, no, his eyes grew dark with obvious arousal. He knew right then and there that he had just crossed a path that they may never get back. Pekka finally cleared his throat after a moment, trying hard to get himself under control. “Um..yes..yeah I would..um..I would like that..um..that is..if..if I could call you..baby?”

Juuse gasped, and fuck they needed to leave right now. “Yes..oh fuck yes please. Daddy we need to go home now. Please.” Pekka bit his lip, suppressing a groan that wanted to escape, so he quickly moved to unlock the door, both of them climbing inside.

The windows were thankfully tinted black, because Pekka wasn’t expecting the hard kiss that he started to get as they got into the car. He groaned loud and openly as his hands moved to grab at the younger mans body. His body was taking a notice and fuck he wanted to wait but...”Let’s go home baby, daddy needs you.”

“Oh fuck yes daddy.” Juuse groaned against his lips before finally pulling away, panting harshly all the while.

Pekka practically peeled out of the garage in record time, and promised himself that he would call his father later to let him know that he needed to rest. He make sure to let him know that he would take him out later the next day. If he could get up that is. This should have been super awkward, and he should have asked them to wait, but he knew that he wanted his young backup, and he knew that he wanted him just as much back.

He was able to drive them home in record time, speeding into the garage until he was finally able to park the car. They both sat there in silence before he finally looked over at Juuse who was panting softly in the sit next to him. Juuse looked over to see Pekka gripping the steering wheel, biting onto his bottom lip nervously as he sat in silence.

Juuse reached out, touching his hand gently making him look over at him. “Hey, if..if you don’t want to do anything that’s more than fine. I don’t..I don’t want us to rush anything, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable if you don’t want to do this. I just thought you should know that..that whenever you’re ready, I will be too.”

Pekka was touched by Juuse’s thoughtfulness for his own sake. He did want to wait, not because he didn’t want to do anything with Juuse, he’s already gotten past the point where the age difference thing didn’t bother him. He just wanted the first time they actually slept together to be special. Not just some tumbling into bed, fucking around, and then forgetting about it in the morning. No, he wanted it to linger. He wanted to wake Juuse up to soft kisses, and light touches until they were doing it all over again.

He did also want the hard fucks, and the moments where they just can’t take their hands off each other. So caught up in the heat of the moment that they can’t stop but go at each other hard and fast. This time though he wanted to make this special.

“Juus, it’s..it’s not that I’m not ready it’s just..I just want the first time we..I mean..the first time we sleep together to be..um..special. I know that sounds dumb and childish but you’re so special and I want it to be so special and..”

“Pekka.”

“Yeah?”

“I want that too. That’s all I’ve ever wanted with you.” Juuse went to pull Pekka’s hand from the steering wheel, going to thread their fingers together before bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles softly. Pekka’s breath hitched in his throat, and yeah, he really wanted to do this with him.

“Then..then I want to..to do this with you. Please.” It was so soft of a whisper, so shyly spoken, and Juuse would destroy every last person that ever made Pekka feel so uncomfortable to want to have sex with another person. Not just hard fucks, but soft, slow, gentle love-making that slipped over into the next day. Juuse’s had that a few times in his life, but they never last, but this time he wanted this one too.

“Come on then daddy, I really want to reward you for you’re amazing shootout win tonight.” Pekka’s breath hitched once again at the implications of what they might be doing tonight. He nodded before letting go, and they both exited the car, entering his home feeling a nervous vibration hum through him all of a sudden.

They would normally go about doing their own routine after a game coming home, unwinding, getting dressed, watching some TV, before going upstairs, and then falling asleep together. This time though was different. There was a tension in the air, a building moment of anticipation of what was to come, and Pekka was beyond nervous about doing something wrong.

It’d been awhile since he’s slept with anyone and he felt old and rusty at that moment, especially considering that he was about to fuck a 22 year old. He just didn’t want to disappoint Juuse, or do something to push him away. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that at this point.

Juuse could see him fidgeting at the foot of the stairs, unsure on how to start, and probably feeling awful for not taking charge. Juuse figured that Pekka was always someone who had to be in charge, and now that was finally catching up to him. The moments when he wanted someone else to take the lead they would just push him away, reject him for not being more dominate. Juuse seriously would murder everyone who ever hurt Pekka.

Pekka has never told him any of this, but Juuse knew him too well not to see that he wanted to be able to just let go, and not be in charge in one aspect of his life. Let someone else take the reigns, and let him follow wherever they needed him to be.

So, Juuse moved slowly over to Pekka’s side, took his hand, and then gently began to tug him up the stairs. Pekka went willingly, looking at Juuse to make sure he didn’t do something wrong, worry glazing over his eyes. Juuse stopped once they were at the top of the stairs, moved in, and then went onto his toes to kiss his soft lips. Pekka gasped softly, but then started to kiss back before Juuse pulled away again.

“Let me take care of you, we’re not going to go fast, and I promise this is what I want.” Pekka still didn’t look sure but he nodded before following him again down the hall. Once inside of his bedroom Pekka became nervous again, Damn him, he was 35 fucking years old, and he was getting nervous like it was his very first time having sex.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Juuse came around to stand in front of him, moving to gently take his bigger hands in his own. “Is this okay still? I don’t want to rush anything for you. I’ll still want you no matter what.”

Pekka shook his head because who the fuck cares about waiting, they both knew that they wanted each other, and there wasn’t any sense in waiting any longer. “No..I..I want this. I want you. I just..I just don’t want to do anything wrong. It’s..it’s been awhile for me.” He felt his cheeks get warm with embarrassment, because admitting that he was 35, and he couldn’t even get laid every now and then just sounded pretty pathetic.

He felt Juuse cup his cheek, making him look into his eyes. “Hey, its fine. You should never be ashamed of that at all. I haven’t..Damn I haven’t had sex in about a year, proper sex! Not just a quick fuck and done. So I want this to be good, nothing meaningless, okay?”

Pekka nodded against his hand, leaning into his touch before Juuse finally pulled his hand away. Pekka let out a soft whine without meaning too but Juuse was already right there, leaning back in to kiss him long and deep. Pekka wrapped his arms around him, enfolding him into his body, as he went to kiss, and lick his way into Juuse’s mouth. Juuse groaned into the kiss, tangling their tongues together, as he reached up to thread his fingers into his short strains of hair.

Juuse took that moment after a little bit of making out to move his hands down, and started stroking over his chest. Pekka gasped into his mouth, but didn’t stop kissing him as Juuse then started to push his jacket off. “Is this okay still daddy?”

Pekka groaned again, and nodded quickly, not having the words to describe just how much he wanted this. Just how much that this was affecting him. Juuse smiled against his lips as he pushed his jacket off. Once his jacket was removed he was slowly moving his fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning one button at a time. Pekka tried to stay still, wanting to enjoy the moment as Juuse finished unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the shirt out of his pants, giving a look before pushing that off as well.

Pekka shiver both from the slight chill, and being exposed like this outside of the locker room. “Fuck daddy you’re so beautiful.” Pekka bit his lip, the praise hitting him harder than he had expected as Juuse’s small strong hands started to stroke over his chest.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as Juuse took his thumb, and began to rub over his nipples making him hiss at the sharp sensation. Juuse kept watching his face making sure there were no signs of pain as he continued to play with him. He watched the way his body arched and swayed into his touch. Juuse couldn’t say that he was an expert on sex, but he’d played, and mess around more times than he could count. He wasn’t an expert, but he sure knew how to give other people pleasure.

He leaned forward, since he was already right at Pekka’s chest, and started to press kisses along his skin, before going across to lick over his nipple. “Oh fuck! Baby that feels really good!” Pekka gasped as his hand went to tangle into Juuse’s hair.

Juuse hummed in approval as he kept his hands on his waist, holding him in place while he continued to lick and suck at his nipple. “Have you had anyone do this with you before daddy?”

Pekka shook his head. “No..no baby, daddy has never...never..” he trailed off as Juuse gave a particularly hard suck, making Pekka gasp again as he held him close.

“Juus baby..I need..”

“What do you need daddy?” He asked as he pulled off away from his chest.

“I need..these off..please.” Pekka whined gesturing helplessly towards his pants. Juuse looked and saw the bulge pushing obscenely at the front of his black dress pants. When Juuse looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes were blown wide, dark with arousal, and panting slightly with need.

“Okay daddy, just relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you baby.”

Juuse felt the same need building inside of him as well, his pants felt tight, but he wanted so desperately to hear more from Pekka that his own needs were pushed aside so he could take care of him. He slid his hands down, while he went back onto his toes to kiss those swollen wet lips. Pekka was so full of content and warmth that the nervousness, and worry from before nearly disappeared.

Before he knew it Juuse was pulling him over to the bed, his eyes asking him for permission before Juuse turned him so he could sit down on the bed. “Is this still okay Pekka?” The older goaltender was surprised by the switch in names until he realized that Juuse was looking at him seriously this time. Pekka looked over Juuse’s body, so young still, but full of strength underneath. His eyes were dark, lips swollen, parted, and wet from when they had kissed before. More importantly he saw that he was interested. The obvious bulge at the front of his pants told Pekka how much Juuse wanted this, but was holding back to make sure he was comfortable.

He reached out and took Juuse’s hands, pulling him until he stood in between his spread legs, smiling shyly up at him. He moved a hand to cup his face, smiling even wider as Juuse leaned into it. “I want this. I want you. I want you to give daddy what he wants.”

Juuse groaned leaning down, grabbing ahold of Pekka’s face, and kissing him long and deep as he tried to drown in his warmth. “Your baby is going to give it all to you.” Juuse said in between kisses, before finally pulling back, and going to unbutton his own shirt.

He pushed everything off in one go and suddenly felt self-conscious about his body, underneath his own skin. He wasn’t exactly the picturesque model like Tyler Seguin or Brandon Holtby, god they were so fucking hot, nothing compared to Pekka but still. He wasn’t like them, and he felt small once again with his clothes off. But Pekka saw, like he always did, pulling him in again so he could run his hands over his chest.

“I always knew you’d be handsome, and then when you came to the team I just knew I wanted to touch you. It was so hard trying to stay away from you.” His voice was so soft as he spoke, looking only with wide dark eyes at his body, but never looking at his face. Possibly too ashamed to admit that he wanted him because he was far younger than he was.

Juuse moved his hands once again to make Pekka look up at him, his eyes softer than before. “I wanted you to look at me. I want you to keep looking at me. I don’t want you to ever stop. Touch me more daddy.” A soft whine escaped Pekka’s lips as permission was given and he instantly attacked his skin, kissing, licking, and nipping at whatever piece of skin he could get at.

He was sure to have bruises tomorrow. His skin was always so sensitive to bruising, but he would cherish them, and flaunt them like crazy. He’d get chirped for it for sure from the guys, but it was worth it. He pulled Pekka in wanting him to take him like he wanted, reward him for his shootout like he so rightly deserved.

Suddenly Pekka’s hands were shaking slightly as they moved down his body, and were unbuckling his belt from his pants. “Ba..baby? Can I..can I take these off please? If..if I’m going too fast I’ll try too..”

“Take them off daddy. I need you to take my pants off now.” Juuse said and it was as if a switch was flipped. Pekka’s hands instantly stopped shaking and he quickly went to remove his pants. It was a process of getting shoes, socks, and pants off, but they finally got through it, but Pekka was chuckling softly as they went.

“Stop laughing Pekka! You haven’t even got your pants off yet!” Pekka couldn’t help it. They were so hopeless. He had imagined their first time together somehow like in certain movies or TV shows, slow, smoldering with pleasurable gratification that lasted until the next day. He never pictured them like this, with Pekka struggling to get his pants off, because they didn’t pull the zip down all the way, and getting his pants stuck around his hips.

By the time they got those off, they were both striped of everything other than their underwear, laying side by side on the bed, and laughing like crazy at how awkward the moment was. Before had been so hot, but now it had turned slightly awkward very quickly. Pekka turned on his side once he had calmed down, moving a hand to stroke over Juuse’s body, making him sigh as he did.

“Sorry baby, I’m sorry for ruining the moment.”

Juuse just shook his head, scooting over until they were chest to chest with each other. His hand moved up to stroke over him, drifting his fingers through the hair on his chest. “You didn’t ruin anything daddy. You just made this more enjoyable, which..which I haven’t had in awhile. I think I forgot just how much doing this can be fun, and not just sexy.”

Pekka chuckled softly again as he went to kiss his cheek. “It can be sexy too, we just, we’ll get there, but I like this too. I feel..I feel much more comfortable than before. Thank you baby.”

Juuse was the one smiling this time as he leaned forward to capture his lips once again, bringing that fire back just as quickly as it had came before. Pekka moved his hands over and down Juuse’s back until he was getting a handful of the younger mans ass, and pulling him until he was flush up against his body. “Oh fuck yes daddy.” Juuse gasped as he felt Pekka’s hard body against his own, Pekka’s dick, stilled covered, but grinding up against him as they kissed and touched each other.

“Ba..baby! Baby I need..I need to take these off please!” Pekka begged.

Juuse kissed him silent as his hands moved over the long expand of Pekka’s back until he was teasing at the edge of his underwear. Pekka’s hips twitched against him, making Juuse hiss as their erections rubbed up against each other.

“Sh sh daddy I got you. Relax, relax daddy, let me take these off of you.” Juuse cooed and tried to ease the tension from his body, giving him sweet kisses all the while, as his hands moved underneath the elastic band to his underwear. Juuse let a groan slip from his lips as his hands touched and gripped at Pekka’s ass. He was just as round and plump as he thought it was, but he didn’t tease for long as he went to push his underwear down completely.

They worked together, doing better this time around, until he was completely bare for Juuse’s enjoyment and gaze. And did his eyes go wide. He knew he was pretty big, it’s hard not to look while in the shower, but while erect he seemed so much bigger. He was long just like his body was, not big in girth, but perfectly proportional to his own body. In general, he was fucking perfect.

“Fuck daddy you’re so big!” Juuse didn’t mean to let that slip, but he was so stunned to actually get to see him like this for the first time. He was getting to see him in a more intimate setting instead of in the locker room being a creep.

Pekka felt his body flush with the praise, most people he’d ever been with had said the same before saying he was too much to handle. Juuse praises him like he was a present ready to be unwrapped, awed, and beyond impressed. Pekka didn’t look at him as he went to take one of Juuse’s hands, shyly and tentatively moving it to his dick.

“You..you can..can touch me if..if you want too baby.” He said softly. He heard and felt a gasp escape Juuse’s lips as his hand slowly went to wrap itself around the girth of his dick.

“Oh daddy.” Juuse whispered as he got his hand wrapped around him, then started to slowly stroke him, enjoying the size, and girth in his hand for the first time. Pekka squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face against Juuse’s shoulder as he tried not to lose himself right away. The feeling was great yes, but it was knowing how long he’s been wanting this young mans hand on him, touching him like this, that mare him want to explode right then and there.

“Baby..daddy needs to feel you please.” Pekka has never been one to beg before, but for whatever reason Juuse brought that side of him out, and he loved it.

“Yes daddy, take my dick out, I want you to touch me too.” Juuse practically purred with pleasure knowing that he was getting Pekka off just by stroking his dick. Pekka whined softly as his hands quickly went to comply, pushing his own underwear off. Juuse paused to help push them down, before kicking them off over the edge of the bed.

Pekka stilled almost instantly making Juuse pause in his motion to see what was wrong. What he found was Pekka staring at his dick with something that could be compared to as awestruck, and he wanted to bat him away to make him stop. His dick was slightly red and flushed, hard with arousal, and wet at the tip with precum with how overwhelmed he already was. “Oh baby,” Pekka said in awe as he moved his hand towards him, slightly shaking as he finally wrapped his fingers around him.

Juuse hissed at the first touch, so close already just from Pekka touching him that he had to make him stop. His hands were just so perfect. His hand encased itself completely around him, getting a perfect grip on his erect member as he stroked him slowly for the first time. “Oh dad..daddy go slow okay, your baby is pretty close already.”

Pekka looked at him at that. Eyes completely blown, and nostrils flaring with need. “Oh. So..sorry baby. I’m..I’m close too. I..I we..we could do this again if that’s okay? I mean..but I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back.” He practically whispered this, his body flushing with shame at not being able to please Juuse by holding off for very long. Juuse shook his head again. He just pushed himself forwards until he was flush up against with Pekka’s body, brushing their dicks together in the process.

They both moaned in unison at the sensation before Juuse grabbed Pekka’s hand, and moved it down until he could hold them both together. “Like this okay daddy. We can..can do this again, but I can’t last either. I want you too badly to try and hold off. So just hold us together like this, and get us off okay? Trust me, I’m..very close.” Juuse panted, breath hitching as Pekka loosened his grip until he made a perfect place for them to fuck their dicks up into together.

“Like..like this baby?”

“Yeah dad..daddy just like that. Oh fuck! Oh yeah your baby really likes that.” Juuse panted as he started to move his hips up into Pekka’s grip, making his breath hitch as his own hips started to do the same. The rough glide of their dicks moving together, only lubed by their own precum made the moment even more pleasurable as they gripped onto each other, starting to fuck their dicks together as they finally set a rhythm.

Juuse hiked his leg up, hooking it over Pekka’s hips just so he could pull them closer together, and this somehow sparked Pekka to move faster until he was practically humping against  
Juuse like there was no tomorrow. “Oh baby! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Pekka whined as he pumped himself against the younger mans body. For Juuse’s side of things he wasn’t fairing much better as he really pushed himself up against Pekka’s body until he felt like he was about to fall apart.

They grabbed at each other, licking into each other mouths, until all they were doing was breathing each other in as they continued to move against one another. It wasn’t too long before Pekka was groaning long and low, a whine escaping his lips as his hand that wasn’t holding their dicks together, gripped tightly at Juuse’s back. He would have pushed him into the mattress if Juuse hadn’t kept a good grip on Pekka’s body from moving him back. But Juuse could tell that Pekka was about to cum.

“Ba..baby! Baby I’m..daddy’s going to cum! Please! Please let me..let me cum please baby!” He whined and Juuse pulled him in until all he could do was hump shallowly against him.

“Yes daddy! Cum for me! Cum for me daddy!”

Juuse should have somehow recorded this moment, but he’d have next time he supposed, because the sounds that Pekka made when he came we’re the most erotic sounds Juuse has ever heard. Pekka whined first groaning long and deep, then his hips stilled for a moment, then twitching as he came hot streaks of cum in between their bodies.

The moment was just too hot, and too much for Juuse to handle and his body went to follow almost immediately after. “Squeeze my dick daddy! Pump my dick! Oh daddy! Daddy I’m going to cum too! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy daddy!” Juuse chanting before falling completely apart, his body going tense as he came as well, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths as they moved through the aftershocks of their intense orgasms.

Pekka pumped them through it all until he finally had to let go, and just slumped onto the bed next to him. Juuse did the same as he slumped against Pekka’s sweat slicked body, panting as they both came down from their intense high. Once Juuse finally got his breath back he leaned over and began to kiss Pekka, feeling him respond lazily, but with a smile on his lips the whole time.

When he pulled back Pekka had a very satisfied and dopey smile on his face which matched his own, as they touched each other softly. “That was so good. I feel boneless. Are you okay Pekka?”

Pekka just chuckled softly. “Yeah, I feel really good too. Thank you.” Juuse leaned forward, kissing his forehead before dragging himself out of the bed. Pekka tried to pull him back but he just laughed, kissing him again, before pulling away to go search for something to clean them both off. He wet a cloth in Pekka’s bathroom, came back, and then started to gently wipe them clean before tossing the cloth somewhere over in the corner of the room.

“Hey.” It was a lazy protest from Pekka but Juuse just shrugged as he crawled back on the bed.

“Well clean up tomorrow. It’s fine.” Pekka laughed before moving lazily to grab the covers that got kicked around, and went to cover up their bodies from the chill, that now had started to settle in. Juuse didn’t hesitate and squirmed until he was plastered up against Pekka’s body again, making him chuckle softly as he went to kiss his forehead. Juuse nuzzled against him before closing his eyes, the exhaustion finally getting to him after a hard fought game, and then the best sex he’s ever had in years.

“This..this isn’t going to be a one night stand is it?” It was so soft and Juuse opened his eyes to meet Pekka’s who was looking at him so full of worry it nearly consumed him.

“Oh Pekka no. That’s, no. Never. This is so much more than just a one night stand, and I hope you understand that you won’t be getting rid of me very easily anymore.” Juuse leaned his forehead against Pekka’s making the taller man sigh softly as he went to wrap his arms around his body.

“Good. Because I don’t think I could let you go.” It was Juuse’s turn to sigh now as they held each other close.

“I’m glad we’re both in agreement that we don’t want to get rid of one another. With that being said, can we sleep now? I’m so tired.” Juuse whined, just a little bit, but Pekka understood as he snuggled against his smaller body, and closed his eyes with a sigh on his lips.

“So am I baby, so am I. Goodnight Juuse.”

“Goodnight Pekka.”

They both fell asleep pretty quickly after that, without a care on their minds, and a whole day to just be together. This was just the beginning, but it was already looking up to be the best of any starts that these goaltenders could ever have.

 

The End?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED!
> 
> I’d like to thank everyone for all the love, kudos, and comments I’ve received for these stories. I was always so afraid to write because I was afraid that people would hate my write. 
> 
> I’m happy to see that I was wrong, and trust me, there will be plenty more stories to come from me. Thank you once again! Again, kudos and comments are more than welcomed! I have [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> P.S. The epilogue that I originally wanted to write was written into it's own story! Go check out the first chapter [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13490214/chapters/30935817)
> 
> Fun Fact for Dec.: Juuse Saros made the franchise record Dec. 14th with most saves made during a shutout. 46 shots on goal and he saved them all!! Super proud of him, and then his Daddy Pekka of course went on to make a shutout as well, in the following game, Dec. 16th. Making another record for longest shutout streak by two different goaltenders back to back!


End file.
